The proposed research will attempt to define and prevent negative consequences or hypertension screening and referral to treatment. Responding to recent report of increased worker absenteeism and psychosocial dysfunction after labeling individuals as "hypertensive", the project will both replicate and expand the previous investigations. Approximately 7,000 employees from two computer/electronics companies will be eligible for formal hypertension screening. Using standardized techniques, the investigators will perform primary and secondary screening before referral of subjects with sustained elevations of blood pressure to antihypertensive care. The investigators will randomly expose half the hypertensive participants to one of two interventions before and after standardized labeling. Half the subjects will receive "traditional" maneuvers including definition of hypertension and its complications and routine referral to their personal physicians, approximating customary paractices of the community. The remaining half of the subjects will receive "reassurance" interventions including definition of practical risk-reducing steps, self-monitoring of blood pressure, facilitation of referral, and follow up designed to maximize compliance. All subjects will further complete identical psychosocial questionnaires at first screening and one year after labeling of new hypertensives. Absenteeism rates will be assessed by review of company records for the year preceding and following the labeling. Among treated hypertensives, medication compliance will be measured by unannounced pill count during home visits for 6 and 12 month reassessments. Analysis will determine changes in a) absenteeism rates; b) psychosocial questionnaire responses; c) medication compliance; and d) blood pressure control. The subgroups to be compared include true vs. labile hypertensives, true vs. non-hypertensives, labile vs. non-hypertensives, and traditional vs. reassurance intervention groups.